


One Foot Wrong

by allfireburns



Category: Firefly
Genre: 5 Things, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Third Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things about Kaylee that drive Simon crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Foot Wrong

**i.**  
Not a single day goes by when Kaylee doesn't want sex. Alright, perhaps that's a bit of an exaggeration, but it's near enough to truth as to not matter. And not that he minds sleeping with her, by any stretch of the imagination, but it isn't exactly a major priority like Kaylee seems to think. And there are times he really just wants to go to _sleep_, but there's no way to explain that to Kaylee without her getting hurt, feeling like he doesn't want _her_... Simon's never been good with girls, and emotions and things. Times like this, he really realizes that hasn't changed.

**ii.**  
"Oh, no, I'm all understandin', Simon. You're used to high society ladies from the central planets, and I ain't-"  
"Kaylee, I'm not comparing you to anyone!" He would protest that he really _hadn't_ been the ladies' man Kaylee seemed to think he was back in med school, that his ineptitude with women really was something he'd had from birth, but he knew by now she wouldn't listen. "I'm just saying-"  
She's already gone off down the hall to the engine room before he can finish his sentence, with that attitude that just dares him to follow. Simon casts a frustrated look to River, perched on the common room table, but of course his sister offers him no help, just a fascinated look. With a sigh, he trails after Kaylee, trying desperately to think of something that will reassure her.

**iii.**  
You'd think, that living on border planets all her life - living on a ship with _Jayne_, for heaven's sake - Kaylee would be somewhat immune to having her feelings hurt. She never, ever grew that thicker skin you would've expected, though. And it wasn't like anything Simon said was as coarse as some of the things he knew had been said to her, but for some reason she always found ways to take offense at the most innocent comments, or jokes that just fell flat...  
He never could understand how Kaylee kept getting her feelings hurt, how he had to keep apologizing. One of these days, they had to get that sorted out. That day's not today, though.

**iv.**  
When he reaches the engine room, Kaylee's flat on her back, adjusting some part that probably didn't need fixing anyway.  
"Kaylee?" Simon says delicately, and gets no answer at all. He sighs, realizing what she's doing - that "not speaking to you" thing River grew out of when she was _four_. Directed at anyone else, it's charming. Directed at him, it's maddening.  
"Kaylee, please believe me. I didn't mean anything by it, and... Will you just talk to me?"  
There's a pause in the sound of tinkering underneath the engine, and then it starts up again. Simon sighs and suppresses the urge to bang his head against something hard and metal. It would probably only get Kaylee angrier at him, worried he'd break something - in the ship, not his head.

**v.**  
Simon loved Kaylee's smile long before he ever realized he loved _her_. So when she finally smiles, his chest lightens a little, the worried feeling that she might _stay_ mad at him eases. She smiles, the grease smears on her face all the more charming and... to be truthful, _beautiful_, sets down her wrench on the floor of the engine room and gets up to wrap her arms around him, and kiss him warmly. Kaylee never actually says that she forgives him, she just _shows_ it, in every way she can think of. And that drives Simon crazier than anything else, in all the best ways.


End file.
